A Forgotten Blonde
by Imastalememe
Summary: Lisanna is back from the dead! But in turn, Lucy is ignored by everyone in the guild, and she even gets kicked off of Team Natsu. Will Lucy leave Fairy Tail for good? Or will Natsu realise his feelings for Lucy and stop her? Rated T for violence, swearing, and self-harm. WARNING THERE ARE MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM!
1. Ignored - Chapter One

**Reira: こんにちは, みんな!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story! Anyways, before we start the story, i need to say tha-**

 **Natsu: shE IS A LOSER! SHe BY NO MEANS OWNS FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Just this stupid story ~_~**

 **Erza: Natsu, stop being rude, its not her fault she can't own a series as amazing as Fairy Tail, she is just a basic boring person, what did you expect**

 **Natsu: Yeah Erza, you're right. Sorry boring purple haired person.**

 **Reira: Fuck it, I suppose thats one way to put it, but, anyways, let's start the story!**

Osu kimitachi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am 17 years old, and I am a Fairy Tail mage, or, well, I was a Fairy Tail mage. It's been a few months since I have seen any of my ex-guildmates, but I think it all ended up being for the better.

 _Flashback, 8 months prior:_

I'm heading to the guild a bit earlier than usual today, I suppose it could be just because I'm in a good mood. "Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora" I summon plue to keep me company while heading to the guild, because for some reason, i have a weird feeling today is not going to be my day.

As I near the guild, I can already hear people yelling and screaming. Oh lord what happened this time, I thought to myself. "LISANNA... SO HAPPY... YOU..." Although the shouts are muffled, i can make out a few words my guildmates are screeching. But why did they mention Lisanna? Wasn't she dead?

I kick open the guild doors, yet nobody seems to notice me. I don't really care though, because I notice a girl who looked exactly like mira, but with shorter hair. I am guessing that girl is Lisanna, since she is surrounded by the whole guild. "Hey Lucy, come meet Lisanna!" Natsu yells over to me while sitting right next to Lisanna, probably feeling a little uncomfortable since the entire guild is squeezed into that table. Jeez, that looks uncomfortable.

"Hey Lisanna, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!" I hold my hand out for her to shake, but instead she glares at me quite rudely, and continues to chat with everybody else, making me feel a little unwelcome. It's okay, I tried to be friendly, maybe I should go on a solo mission and wait for this mess to clear out a bit.

"Ne, Mira, I'm going to take this solo mission, it seems really easy, and pays 100,000 jewel!" I said to Mira, who was standing next to the table Lisanna and the rest of the guild were at. "Mmhm okay whatever have fun" she replied, not bothering to look up at me, or the job request. Whatever, everybody will be back to normal once I get back.

Once I have all my stuff packed, i start walking toward the town the job is located. WHAT AM I DOING!!! Its going to take me three days to get there by foot, Natsu isn't with me, I can go by train now! I stop and wince at that thought. Natsu isn't with me, huh. I guess he never paid attention to when I said 'Its always more fun when we are together!' No, shut up Lucy, it's not going to stay like this permanently, when I get back to the guild, everything will be back to normal, right?

Wrong.

 _Time skip to 2 weeks later, after the job:_

Aaah! It feels great to be back in Magnolia! I can't wait to go back to the guild tomorrow and see everyone again. Hopefully, I can befriend Lisanna too!

 _That next day:_

I walk into the guild. "Hi guys! I'm back from the mission, sorry it took a lil' longer than expected!" I say to, apparently, nobody, since the only person that heard me was Levy. "Welcome back Lucy! I was starting to get worried!" Replied Levy. Gajeel apparently noticed Levy talking to me, and added in "Oi bunny girl, I didnt even realise you were gone" Well, glad to know I'm cared about. "Yeah thanks Gajeel" I said, quite emotionless. Then, Levy slapped Gajeel on the arm "Gajeel dont be so rude, apologize to her!" "Why should I, I was only stating the facts" He replied to Levy, with zero hesitation. "Don't worry about it, I understand" I said to the two of them, to end their bickering.

"Hey, Mira, could i get a glass of the sweetest wine you have?" I ask Mira politely, taking a seat at the bar. Suprisingly, Mira didn't really notice me at all. "Mira?" No reply. "Mirajane?" Again, no reply. *Sigh* Maybe I should just go talk to Natsu or someone, see if they're planning on going on a job or something. I was about to get up and go over to Natsu and Happy, but I saw they were with Lisanna. _She just came back a couple weeks ago, I don't want to be a bother. Maybe i should just talk to Levy instead._ I get out of my seat and walk over to Levy and glance over at the bar. "Osu Mira, can I get some beer. I don't even care about which kind" I faintly hear Freed say. In an instant, Mira turns around. "Oh sure, coming right up!" _What the fuck?!?!? I guess nobody really cares about me. Whatever. It'll go back to normal._ After about an hour of chatting with Levy, I decide I should probably head home, I don't want to get on the solid script mage's nerves, and there is nobody else willing to talk to me here. "Hey Levy, I don't feel too well, I think I should go home for today." "Lu-chan, you sure? Want me to get Wendy over here?" She replies, with a worried look on her face. I flash one of my fake Lucy smiles. "I'll be fine, probably just a little tired after that last job, so I think the best thing would be to get some rest." "Okay Lu-chan, see you around!" "Yup, bye" I get up to exit the guild, but a familiar hand grabs my wrist. "Where you going Lucy you just got here!" I sigh "No, I didnt, I got here almost 3 hours ago!" I reply to the person holding my wrist. "No matter, we have to talk."

 **Whoo! And theres Chapter one you guys! Sorry it was hilariously short, i promise chapter two will be much longer! (Sorry about the cliffhanger please dont merk me)**


	2. Goodbye, Fairy Tail - Chapter 2

**Oh, I want to say a few things. First off, I do know this is a very cliche Nalu story, and I do know that Lucy would never get kicked off of team Natsu. It is a fanfiction for a reason. I just thought it would be fun to take a cliche and give it a twist of my own :)**

 **Reira: YEET! Sorry I accidently posted chapter one twice. Anyways before we start the ACTUAL chapter two, I need to say that I don-**

 **Lucy: Yeah, yeah we get it. You don't own Fairy Tail or the cover art. You're bland. いま, うるさい!**

 **Plue: Pun pun!**

 **Reira: What they said. NOW TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO!!!**

~Lucy pov~

I turn around to look at the man who grabbed my wrist, and stare directly into his onyx eyes, with a few strands of pink - No salmon hair covering them. I don't know why, but his eyes look, different, to say the least.

"Listen Lucy, I know its been only about 2 days since Lisanna came back," ONLY 2 DAYS! I have no idea about what he is talking about, its been much more than 2 days. "but Erza, gray, and I were thinking that you should try going on solo missions from now on to get stronger, sincr Lisanna is back, we might want her on our team for a while, and we decided if we wanted her on, one person should take a break. Lucy, I think this would be an amazing opportunity to improve your magic and -" I cut Natsu off right there. "Its fine. Don't say anymore. I was planning on leaving Fairy Tail soon anyways so you guys-" I open my eyes to see theyre already walking away from me. It's okay. I mean, it really isn't okay. I havent had my heart ache this much in so long, this is almost worse than when my mother died. But they are right, I was always a burden to them on missions, and I guess I was always just Lisanna's replacement. I just want Natsu to be happy, so if this makes him happy, so be it.

I slowly drag my feet over to Makarov's office.

"Hey, master, I think I need to take a break from Fairy Tail for a while." I say to him, refusing eye contact for it would hurt me too much. "But why my child? Is everything okay?" I can hear the pain in his voice. I sigh, breaking my no eye contact rule. I could hear him being sad anyways, so seeing him like this wouldn't be much different. "Yes, everything is just fine, I just, need to leave." More tears start to flow down my cheeks, I really need to hurry this up and get home. "If you say so. Just remember, you will be missed, I hope you come back soon." Replies Makarov after pausing for a good minute. He makes a bubble in his hand, and points to my Fairy Tail enigma. Missed, huh? I doubt it. I watch as my enigma gets absorbed by the

magic, and cleans my hand of any markings.

I make my way for the double doors and push open the heavy doors. I turn back once more, to remember all the great memories ive had here. "Goodbye, Fairy Tail" I whisper quietly so nobody could hear me. But then again, even if I were to shout it, nobody would turn to look in my direction. This really is the end, huh.

I sprint home as fast as I can, my tears trailing behind me. As soon as I get home, I lock the door behind myself and go into the bathroom and cry as if my life depended on it. I open the cabinet above my sink and reach in there for tissues without looking where my hand was going since i was still collapsed on the floor, and feel a sting instead. OUCH! I look up to see what it is that pricked me, and saw my razor. I look down at the scars on my wrists. Nononono Lucy we are not doing that again don't even think about it. Who am I kidding. Maybe a few slashes wont hurt.

 _Time skip: Half an hour later_

I REALLY should stop now. My blood is all over the place, but at least I feel much more relaxed now. You know what, I wont even bother to clean up the blood. I look down at my wrists to see the crimson red liquid dripping down my arms, accompanied by the many slashes all over my wrists. I sigh. I really over did it this time. Or did I? I deserved all of this, didnt I. I get up and out of the bathroom, and pick up a piece of paper and a feather. Forget it, I dont feel like wasting my ink. Holding the two items in my right hand, I walk back to the bathroom.

I dip the feather in a pool of blood that was on my bathroom floor, and lay the paper on the sink next to my razor, and start to write.

" _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a burden to you all. I really will miss everybody from the guild, I felt like I finally found my true family, but it looks like I overstayed my welcome. I thank you all for the wonderful memories I have made at this guild, but it looks like it is time for me to say goodbye. If you are reading this letter, I have a couple of things to say to you._

 _First off, STOP BREAKING INTO MY APARTMENT!! Seriously! I really hope you at least used the door instead of the window, unlike someone I know_ _Secondly, if you haven't noticed, I did in fact leave the guild. Don't worry though! It isn't like I left to kill myself or anything-_ " I stop writing for a minute and look around the bathroom. Theres a razor located right next to me on the sink, stained red with my blood, lying in a pool of crimson red. I turn to look at the floor, and see larger pools of my blood, and some of it smudged on the wall too. I wince at the sight, and continue writing where I left off. " _\- though the scene in the bathroom may say otherwise I can assure you I am fine. I went off to train and become stronger for the guild. I anticipate to return in a few years, but I am not sure how many that will be. 3? 5? 10? I guess you'll have to wait and see. And when I return, I promise I will be strong enough to go on s-class missions on my own! When I return, I will not be a burden again._

 _Look forward to seeing you soon!_

 _-Lucy Heartfilia_ "

I drop the feather pen and carefully pick up the letter and leave it on my table, for someone to find if they ever remember me. I guess it is time to pack up now. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I say, feeling a bit exhausted from crying so much. "Hime, what happened to your wrists?" before i can even open my mouth Virgo gets to work and bandages them. "I'm sorry hime, I acted without your permission, you can punish me now." Says Virgo, bowing her head. "No Virgo, it's okay, could you just pack my stuff up? I want to go on an adventure for a few years to train, so please pack whatever-" I stop and watch Virgo already running around my room at the speed of light. Not even a minute later, I see Virgo holding about six suitcases in her hands. "All done, hime, would you also like help transporting them?" "No thank you Virgo, I think I'll be fine, could you just put them on a small cart?" "Of course hime."

 _Present time (8 months after Lucy got kicked off of Team Natsu):_

Sometimes, I wonder how everybody else back at Fairy Tail is doing. I wonder if anyone found my letter, or even noticed that I was gone. I wonder how they would react to me if I were to go back to the guild now. They probably wouldn't recognize me would they? I mean I did dye my hair a very light pink (Heck its so light its almost white) so they wouldn't recognize me if they happened to run across me on a mission, but even if I didn't, my eyes turned gold now because of the new abilites I gained while training. Oh! I haven't told you about that yet have I?

While training with Loke, he told me about a celestial magic called star dress. When I use star dress, I can use the powers of my celestial spirits and fight along side them! For example, if I used star dress Leo, I would be able to use his 'Regulus Impact' and light powers in general, while he fought alongside me. Although I have advanced so much in just seven months, Loke said if I keep training, I could possibly become the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. I'm excited to see what he has to teach me.

 **WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT YOU GUYS! The ACTUAL chapter two! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left! It really made my day! I will post chapter three soon, so see you then!**

 **Side note: いま うるさい means now, shut up**


	3. Lucy's letter - Chapter 3

**Reira: Yo what up my dude, heres chapter three, but before we start lemme say a couple things. First, I know I originally posted the first chapter twice, but I figured out how to get the copy off so thats good, and secondly, I do not own -** **Gray: Fairy Tail. Or the art she uses, its all Hiro Mashimas, including us, the characters. Get on with the story already.**

 **Reira: You guys are too tough on me, seriously. ANYWAYS HERES THE THIRD CHAPTER.**

Nobodys POV:

"Natsu hurry up! We have to get to the shop before 3 or else itll close!" Lisanna turns around and begins to drag Natsu to a chocolate shop, since Natsu didn't feel like moving. It's been 8 months since Lucy left Fairy Tail, and everyone seems to have completely forgotten about her, and Lucy herself has moved on too.

Suddenly, Natsu grabs Lisanna's arm and stops in front of what seems to be an apartment. "Lisanna, I smell blood coming from in there." Natsu points to the building and Lisanna seems dumbfounded. "Natsu you smell blood all the time whats the big deal?" "I have no idea, this blood smells familiar though." Natsu frowns, trying to think of what this smell could be, abd begins to walk into the building.

Natsu POV:

I don't know what I am doing, it's like my legs are moving on their own, but this blood... It smells wrong. Like a scent I should never have to smell, for whoevers blood this is feels like it should never be spilt. _くんくん, くんくん._ I think its coming from the bathroom. I kick the door down and find dried blood everywhere. Sink, Floor, Mirror, you name it. For some reason, it hits me. "this is Lucy's blood..." "thIS IS LUCY'S BLOOD!" I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "How could i forget Lucy... Why did coming here make me remember?" I mutter quietly, dropping down onto my knees. "Natsu are you oka-" I hear Lisanna gasp loudly. "Lucy..."

? POV

Oh, looks like two of them broke the spell for themselves, who knew that blondie would actually leave her blood behind? Well, they'll never know where she is now, theyre eight months too late, and blondie, or should I call her pinky now, has gotten so much stronger than the rest of them, I'm sure she would never want to go back there.

Natsu's POV

A piece of me has broken inside. I further inspect her bathroom, and find a razor. " she did this to herself..." I mutter, and nobody hears me. "NATSU I FOUND SOMETHING HURRY UP" Lisanna shouts from the living room? I'm too disorientated by this whole... situation, to acknowledge anything else right now. I get up, legs wobbling, and slowly walk over to where lisanna is. She holds up a letter, and its written in dark red ink? "It's written in Lucy's blood, and its addressed to the guild. Read it."

 **OOO HOW IS NATSU GOING TO REACT TO LUCY'S LETTER? OKAY THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH OR SO?? I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN.**

 **-Reirarararara**


End file.
